1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an on-board monitor device for a motor vehicle, having a monitor that can be movably driven by means of a drive mechanism from an approximately horizontal inactive position inside a recess of a dashboard through an opening of the recess into an approximately perpendicular active position outside the recess, and from the active position into the inactive position. Guide elements that are arranged on the monitor spaced from one another, which are guided in a pair of permanently arranged guides that extend approximately horizontally transverse to the course of movement of the monitor and run in parallel at a spacing from one another in a region closer to the inactive position and have, in a region closer to the active position, an increasing spacing from one another toward the end of the guides. the monitor is movably driven in the guides with the aid of its guide elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On-board monitor devices have the disadvantage that when force is applied to the monitor in a nonfunctional fashion, these forces can be transmitted to the drive mechanism and possibly a drive and can lead to instances of damage.